Main Cast
by veectjae
Summary: Jung Yunho, yang telah lama menyimpan rasa untuk sahabat kecilnya, Kim Jaejoong, selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan karena tidak berani menyatakan cintanya. Entah berapa kali Yunho merasakan sakit hati melihat Jaejoong bersama lelaki lain. Akankah Yunho bertahan dan mendapatkan Jaejoong, ataukah akan mundur secara perlahan? Yunjae, BoysLove, slight! WonJae


Main Cast

Title : Main Cast

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kwon Boa, Park Yoochun,

Choi Siwon, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

Pair : YJ

Length : Oneshoot

_**Warning! B x B, slight WonJae**_

Yunho POV

"Yunnie! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Pekik seorang namja cantik lalu memelukku. Mungkin, kalian mengira kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Tetapi, pada faktanya, kami hanyalah sepasang sahabat sejak lama. Kim Jaejoong, namanya. Seorang namja yang berada dua tahun di bawahku.

Aku sendiri Yunho, Jung Yunho. Tidak hanya 1-2 orang yang mengatakan kami adalah sepasang kekasih, sudah banyak. Memang kami sangat dekat, banyak yang mengira bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Bahkan, tak jarang yang mengatakan kami sangat cocok.

Aku balik memeluk Jae, sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan. Aku baru saja pulang dari New York, setelah menyelesaikan tugas akhir kuliahku. Walau badanku terasa sangat lelah, aku sangat ingin menemui orang yang sangat kusayang ini.

"Aku merindukanmu juga, Boo" ujarku sambil melepas pelukan kami. Bahkan, kami mempunyai panggilan sayang satu sama lain.

"Yunnie sudah makan belum? Pasti belumkan? Sini biar aku masakin!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, Jaejoong menarik tanganku ke arah dapur.

Aku duduk di bar sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong memasak di dapur. Rambut blondenya yang lurus, kulit seputih susunya, doe eyes yang selalu berbinar seperti anak kecil, cherry lipsnya yang sangat menggoda, ditambah celemek polos yang penuh dengan gambaranku dengannya menambah kecantikkannya yang natural itu. Entah sejak kapan, aku tidak lagi melihat Jaejoong sebagai sahabatku, tetapi seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja, entah sejak kapan.

"Tadaa! Sudah selesai! Eh? Yun? Kamu ngapain hayo ngalamun gitu? Mikirin aku? Hahaha" Jaejoong menaruh masakkannya di depanku.

"_Iya, memikirkanmu, Boo"_ jawabku dalam hati. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian memakan masakannya sambil mendengarkan Jaejoong berceloteh panjang lebar.

"….. Kemarin, aku di gangguin lagi sama namja-namja tengil itu! Digodain lah, dicegatlah, nyebelin! Tapi kemarin aku ditolongin sama namja yang cakeppp banget! Kayaknya sih dia anak jurusan bisnis deh. Andaikan dia jadi namjachinguku….."

Hah, sayangnya Jaejoong ini sangat mudah terpengaruh oleh laki-laki, apalagi yang tampan, tapi tidak denganku. Entah sudah berapa kali, aku hanya tersenyum, berpura-pura tetap mendukung Jaejoong saat ia mengejar laki-laki, tetapi dalam hati ini sudah sangat sakit, ingin rasanya berkata kalau aku mencintainya, tetapi hati ini terlalu takut kalau nanti ia malah menjauhiku. Aku memang pengecut.

Bisa ditebak, beberapa minggu kemudian, Jaejoong sukses menggaet laki-laki idamannya itu, yang ternyata bernama Siwon. Tidak heran, dengan wajahnya yang cantik, dan kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan, laki-laki itu dalam sekejap bisa tertarik dengannya. Bahkan, mungkin namja straight bisa berubah menjadi gay ketika melihatnya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat mesra, sangat cocoklah. Jaejoong cantik seperti putri, dan Siwon tampan layaknya seorang pangeran. Kurang sempurna apa? Aku hanya bisa pura-pura mendukung Jaejoong, walaupun ingin rasanya menjauhkan dua orang yang sedang mabuk cinta itu.

Sejak menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jaejoong jarang menemuiku. Waktunya ia habiskan bersama namjachingu tercintanya itu. Seperti sekarang ini, aku sedang berada di café milikku, TVfXQ, membuat minuman untuk kedua temanku. Sebenarnya café ini milik kedua orang tuaku, lebih tepatnya milik eommaku. Tapi khusus cabang Hongdae ini, aku yang mengelolanya. Aku sudah mengelola café ini sendiri sejak SMA, walaupun saat kuliah aku terpaksa memantaunya dari New York. Belum lama ini aku diserahi tugas untuk mengontrol seluruh cabang TVfXQ di Korea, karena appa dan eomma masih tinggal di New York.

Di pojok ruangan sana, yang menjadi tempat favorite Jaejoong, terlihat dia sedang berduaan dengan Siwon. Kalau saja aku tidak professional, mungkin Siwon sudah kutendang dari cafeku ini. Lihat saja sikapnya yang sok romantis itu, dia benar-benar membuatku muak.

Aku menyelesaikan membuat hazelnut latte yang kubuat untuk diriku sendiri, dan double chocolate caramel frappucino, blueberry cream frappucino, dan raspberry macchiato untuk Yoochun, Changmin, dan Junsu.

"Silahkan dinikmati minumnya, _monsieur _(tuan)_, manquer_(nyonya)" kataku saat meletakkan minuman mereka di meja. Junsu tertawa, sedangkan Yoochun yang memang memiliki darah Prancis, mencibir

"Plis Yun, kau tidak usah sok-sokan pakai bahasa Prancis segala. Kau tau, pengucapanmu masih saja salah" ujarnya, lalu kami semua tertawa lepas.

"Heyyy, apakah aku terlambat?" tiba-tiba seorang perempuan duduk disebelahku, sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ofcourse no, BoA-ya. Aku baru saja duduk haha. Jadi, kamu mau minum apa?" Perempuan itu adalah Kwon BoA.

Kami berlima adalah sahabat dekat sejak SMA dulu. Sayangnya, saat kuliah kami terpencar. Aku berkuliah di New York bersama BoA, Junsu dan Changmin berkuliah di Seoul, dan Yoochun berkuliah di Prancis. Jaejoong tidak satu SMA denganku, ia melanjutkan SMA dan kuliahnya di Jepang, sambil mengurusi perusahaan furniture appanya. Baru, di tahun kedua kuliahnya, ia kembali ke Tanah Korea.

"Eumm… Cotton candy frappucino saja, aku sedang butuh yang manis-manis untuk menaikkan _mood_ku" Sepertinya, BoA sedang kesal. Mungkin karena adiknya.

Aku segera membuatkan cotton candy frappucino pesanannya, dan sesekali melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Mereka masih bermesraan, bahkan sekarang posisi Jaejoong sedang bersandar di lengan Siwon. Bisakah mereka tidak bermesraan di cafeku? Hah, ingin kuhancurkan lengan yang menjadi sandaran Jaejoong itu.

"Silahkan, agassi" kataku sembari menaruh minuman BoA di meja. BoA mengambilnya, lalu tersenyum manis padaku.

"Gomawo, prince" BoA mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku balik tersenyum, lalu memposisikan diriku duduk di sebelahnya. Mungkin, kalau aku bertemu dengan BoA sebelum aku bertemu Jaejoong, aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Sekarang pun, aku mengakui kecantikkannya. Rambut coklat kemerahannya yang bergelombang, matanya yang membentuk seperti bulan sabit ketika ia memamerkan senyum manisnya, wajahnya yang sangat Asia itu membuat kecantikkannya mendekati sempurna bagiku, karena yang sempurna untukku hanya seorang Kim Jaejoong, walaupun Jae adalah seorang namja.

"Kalian ini, kenapa tidak pacaran saja sih? Sama-sama dipuja wanita ataupun pria, kalian juga sudah sangat dekat" Tanya Changmin. Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Tidak hanya sekali-dua kali ini Changmin dan yang lain menjodohkanku dengan BoA. Tapi yah, aku hanya mencintai Kim Jaejoong seorang.

"Yunho kan masih menunggu tuan putrinya" ledek Yoochun. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum masam, bingung menjawab apa.

"Yun, kau ini namja tersabar yang pernah kutemui, sehebat apakah Jaejoong itu? Sampai membuat seorang Jung Yunho menolak Jessica, primadona kampus" kata BoA. Entah maksudnya kagum atau meledekku.

"Kalian ini jahat sekali sih, sahabatnya lagi patah hati malah diejek, bukannya diberi semangat" gerutuku kesal.

"Patah hati kenapa? Dia punya pacar baru lagi?" Junsu bertanya tepat sasaran. Aku hanya menggangguk lesu, lalu meminum hazelnut latte kesukaanku. Tapi aku lebih suka jika Jaejoong yang membuatnya.

"Sudahlah Yun, kan sudah kubilang dari dulu. Lebih baik kau bersama Boa, daripada kau menunggu tuan putrimu itu, dan selalu berujung pada patah hati" Lagi-lagi Yoochun menggodaku.

"Bicaranya sih gampang, kalau bisapun sudah kulakukan hal itu sejak dulu. Kenyataannya, aku sama sekali tak bisa melepasnya. Andai kata hidupku adalah sebuah film, Jaejoong adalah pemeran utamanya. Tanpanya, cerita hidupku takkan sempurna" jawabku. Ya, memang itulah yang kurasakan. Seorang Kim Jaejoong tanpa sadar telah menjadi pemeran utama hatiku. _He's my main cast._

"Kasihan lho Boa, dia menunggumu tapi kau malah memilih Jaejoong-ssi, hahaha" Junsu ikut-ikutan menggodaku, Changmin tertawa, sedangkan Boa mencubit lengan Junsu.

"Aku akan berpacaran dengan Boa kalau sampai umur 40 aku masih tidak bisa memiliki Jae" jawabku asal, lalu merangkul leher Boa.

"Enak saja, masa aku cuma dijadikan cadangan? Mending aku bersama laki-laki lain, Yun" gerutu Boa yang kesal dan melepaskan rangkulanku.

Diam-diam, aku memperhatikan Jaejoong. Entah hanya perasaanku, atau memang kenyataan, Jaejoong sempat beberapa kali melirik kearahku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, kemudian pergi. Cemburu? Tidak mungkin. Tidak suka melihatku merangkul Ahra? Tapi mengapa? Ah, entahlah. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja.

Yunho POV end

Jaejoong POV

Aku sedang berdua bersama namjachingu baruku, Siwon. Kami berada di café Yunho, berada di pojok. Biasanya, aku selalu menunggu Yunho di bangku ini. Tapi, kali ini aku bersama dengan namjachingu yang kucintai ini kkk~

"Wonnie~" rengekku manja. Dia terkekeh melihatku, entahlah, mungkin gemas padaku?

"Waeyo, princess? Ada yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap helaian rambutku. Ini membuatku semakin menyukainya, sikapnya benar-benar seorang gentleman! Aku sukaaa~~

"Eum, aku ingin teddy bear!" entahlah, aku saat ini menginginkan teddy bear. Teddy bear mengingatkanku pada Yunho yang mirip beruang hihi. Eh, mengapa Yunho ya? Tidak apa-apalah, kan dia sahabatkuu~

Sekilas, aku melihatnya sedang merangkul wanita berambut merah itu. Hah, memang dia siapanya Yunho? Siapa namanya, Boha? Boan? Boa? Entahlah, untuk apa mengingat nama wanita ular itu. Hih, aku tak suka melihatnya dekat-dekat dengan Yunho.

"Jae?" Siwon menepuk pipiku pelan. Omo, aku mengabaikannya, karena aku terlalu memikirkan Yunho dan wanita ular itu

"Eoh, mianhae Wonnie kkk. Kajja, kita beli teddy bear!" Ajakku, lalu menggandeng tangannya. Menariknya perlahan keluar dari café ini. Aku merasa tak suka melihat Yunnie dengan wanita itu. Apa aku cemburu? Bukankah aku sudah memiliki Siwon, aku mencintainya kan? Aku mempertanyakan perasaanku sendiri.

Yunho POV

Saat ini, aku sedang berada di apartemenku. Melihat laporan keuangan kafeku, yang harus kulaporkan pada eomma akhir bulan ini. Memang, cafeku ini masih satu perusahaan dengan Jung Corp, perusahaan kedua orang tuaku. HPku bergetar, tanda ada panggilan masuk. '엄마' begitu tertera di layar HPku. Segera kuangkat telpon itu.

"Yeoboseyo eomma. Ada apa?" tanyaku, karena tak biasanya eomma menelponku. Biasanya ia memilih untuk mengirimkan e-mail atau pesan singkat melalui media sosial.

"Yun, boleh eomma minta tolong? Bisakah kau ke London, ada sedikit masalah dengan TVfXQ disana. Sekalian Ibu minta tolong kau untuk mengurus semua cabang TVfXQ yang tersebar di Inggris, karena café kita sedikit berantakan sejak ibu mengurus TVfXQ di Amerika. Bisakah?" Ibu memintaku untuk mengurus TVfXQ di Inggris, artinya aku harus pindah ke Inggris. Artinya, aku harus meninggalkan Korea untuk kedua kalinya. Dan, itu juga berarti aku harus meninggalkan Jaejoong lagi.

"Eomma, kalau aku pindah ke Inggris, TVfXQ yang di Korea siapa yang akan mengurus?" aku mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Ibuku.

"Biar Lee Samchon yang mengurusnya" jawab Ibu.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa tidak Lee Samchon yang mengurus TVfXQ di Inggris? Ayolah eomma, aku baru 3 bulan tinggal di Korea setelah menyelesaikan studiku, dan aku harus pindah ke Inggris?" aku benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan Korea, lebih tepatnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Tidak, Eomma lebih percaya kalau kau yang mengurus TVfXQ di Inggris, karena benar-benar berantakan. Eomma percaya TVfXQ di Korea berkembang pesat karena kau yang mengurus, maka dari itu tolonglah eomma untuk mengatur TVfXQ di Inggris. Kau tahu, appamu sudah tidak mau mengurusi café lagi, dia sudah terlalu sibuk dengan bidang perusahaan lainnya. Kalau memang sudah beres, eomma akan bujuk appa untuk memindahkanmu ke Korea lagi, oke?" kalau sudah seperti ini, aku tidak bisa membantah. Bagaimanapun, aku bukan anak yang durhaka.

"Ya, Eomma. Kapan aku akan pindah?" harap-harap cemas, kepindahanku tidak dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Besok lusa. Eomma tidak menerima protes, oke? Eomma tutup dulu telponnya, rapatnya akan segera dimulai. Sampai jumpa" tuttt. Eomma ini, suka sekali memutuskan sesuatu sepihak. Bagaimana aku membicarakan hal ini dengan Jaejoong? Dulu saja, waktu aku pindah ke New York dia ngambek seharian penuh, dan akhirnya luluh ketika aku mengajaknya pergi seharian.

"Yunnieee" itu pasti suara Jaejoong. Panjang umur sekali dia, baru saja aku memikirkannya dan dia datang. Ada apa dia malam-malam datang ke apartemenku? Tidak biasanya. Aku beranjak keluar dari kamarku, menghampirinya.

"Ada apa tuan putri? Tidak biasanya kau mampir ke apartemenku malam-malam seperti ini" Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu bergelayut manja di lenganku.

"Apa tidak boleh aku mampir ke apartemen sahabat tersayangku ini? Aku merindukan caramel hazelnut mocca frappucino buatanmu" aku tersenyum kecut. Sahabatnya, hanya sahabat. Tidak lebih.

"Jadi kau hanya merindukan caramel hazelnut mocca frappucino buatanku? Hahaha dasar kau ini. Jangan terlalu manja denganku, nanti pacarmu itu marah" sindirku. Aku beranjak ke dapur, membuatkan minuman kesukaannya itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong, duduk di _mini bar_.

"Yun, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Tanya Jaejoong. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaannya. Iseng, aku menggodanya.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu, karena kau selalu asik dengan namjachingumu"

"Ish, kau ini. Tidak pernah serius kalau diajak bicara" gerutunya. Aku tertawa pelan, lalu memberikan caramel hazelnut mocca frappucino itu di depannya.

"Gomawo" ujarnya pelan. Aku tersenyum, lalu duduk disebelahnya. Sesaat kami berdiam, tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar. Tak biasanya kami mengalami keadaan seperti ini, karena biasanya dia selalu mengoceh panjang lebar, dan aku menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya.

"Yun" lirihnya. Aku memandangnya, tepat memandang matanya yang indah itu.

"Apa kau marah, karena aku selalu berdua dengan Siwon?" matanya memancarkan keseriusan, dan sedikit rasa khawatir. Ingin rasanya aku menjawab

"_Ya, aku marah. Sangat marah. Karena kau hanya boleh bersamaku_" tapi kata-kata itu selalu terhenti di tenggorokkanku, tak pernah terucap keluar.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak marah. Biarkan aku sendiri, tidak sering bersamamu, yang penting kau bahagia. Itu saja sudah cukup" dengan penuh cinta, aku mengelus surai rambutnya perlahan.

"Apa…. Apa perkataanmu bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku itu serius?" Jaejoong bertanya lagi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan ketika ia cemas. Aku tercekat. Tak kusangka ia akan menanyakan hal itu. Apakah aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?

"Itu…" aku terbata menjawabnya.

"Itu apa Yun? Jujurlah padaku, aku tidak akan marah" dia memegang tanganku, meremasnya perlahan. Lusa aku akan berangkat. Mungkin, ini waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan dengannya.

"Ya, aku akan meninggalkanmu, untuk sementara" wajahnya meredup.

"Lagi? Kau membiarkanku sendirian lagi?" ucapnya pelan, tapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya. Aku membawanya ke pelukkan hangatku, dan seperti dulu, ia menangis.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi ini kemauan eomma dan appa. Mereka berkata TVfXQ di Inggris mengalami banyak masalah, dan mereka ingin aku yang mengurusnya. Aku janji akan menyelesaikan masalah itu dan memajukan café di sana secepat mungkin, dan aku akan kembali ke Korea. Aku janji" bisikku tepat di samping telinganya. Ia mengangguk, dan tetap menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Lagipula, kau tak sendirikan? Masih ada Siwon yang menyayangimu. Tidak usah khawatir, oke?" aku mengelus punggungnya. Ia melepas pelukkanku, lalu memandangku.

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan Siwon ketika kita sedang berdua?" dan perkataannya itu membuatku tertegun. Apakah itu berarti ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memilikinya?

Besok sorenya, kami berjalan berdua di Namsan Tower. Ini tempat favoritku maupun Jaejoong, saat kecil dulu keluargaku dengan keluarganya sering berlibur bersama kesini. Aku menggandeng Jaejoong, walaupun sedikit ragu, mengingat Jaejoong sudah ada yang memiliki. Kulihat wajah cantiknya, dia terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan Seoul dari atas ini. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Aku akan merindukan masakannya, merindukan senyum manisnya, merindukan ocehannya yang seperti kereta api yang melaju, bahkan aku akan merindukan rasa sakit ketika aku melihatnya bersama dengan lelaki lain.

"Yun" panggil Jaejoong tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku merindukan saat-saat kita berdua seperti ini" sambungnya.

"Ya, akupun merindukannya. Bukankah kau yang jarang menemuiku?" Aku menggodanya, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kau ini! Kau sendiri juga sibuk dengan temanmu si Boa, Boha atau siapalah itu. Apakah kalian berpacaran?" selidik Jaejoong, dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat ditebak.

"Inginnya sih begitu. Tapi aku mencintai orang lain" jawabku santai. Jaejoong terkejut, masih dengan wajahnya yang tak dapat ditebak.

"Hah? Kau sudah mencintai perempuan? Siapa itu? Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya padakuuuuu" rengek Jaejoong. Dalam hati aku berkata, bagaimana aku mau menceritakannya pada dirimu jika wanita yang kucintai adalah dirimu?

"Rahasia" jawabku singkat sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

"Yunnieeee aku serius!" Jaejoong mencubit lenganku. Aku tertawa, lalu menjawabnya

"Aku juga serius, Boo" Aku berlari menghindarinya. Dia mengejarku sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Aku tetap berlari sambil menertawakannya. Inilah yang kusukai darinya, dia adalah namja yang unik yang dapat membuatku nyaman disampingnya.

Jaejoong akhirnya dapat menyusulku, lalu menarik tanganku. Aku masih tertawa melihat wajahnya yang ditekuk itu.

"Yun siapa?" Tanya lagi. Ternyata, dia masih penasaran.

"Umm…. Manusia, memiliki mata dan hidung, tangannya ada dua…" belum selesai aku menjelaskan, dia sudah memukulku lagi.

"Kau ini, aku tanya serius jawabnya seperti itu" Aku tertawa melihat kekesalannya.

"Loh, tapikan aku benar" kataku membela diri.

"Terserah dirimulah" Aku kembali tertawa, dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Yuk ikut aku" ujarku sambil menarik tangannya pelan.

"Kemana?" tanyanya bingung. "Ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah kamu lihat. Ayo, nanti kita terlambat" Jaejoong terlihat bingung, tapi dia tetap mengikutiku. Kami berjalan keluar dari Namsan Tower, berjalan beriringan di tengah keramaian.

Kamipun sampai di satu atap, atap gedung bank yang sudah lama tak dipakai. Walau tak dipakai, gedung ini masih terawat.

"Nah, untung saja kita tidak terlambat. Coba lihat kesana" kataku dan menunjuk kearah matahari yang tenggelam di barat.

Terlihat, sang surya yang hampir tenggelam yang jika dilihat dari atap ini seperti dihimpit oleh dua gedung tinggi. Jaejoong berdecak kagum, dia memang sangat suka menikmati pemandangan alam seperti ini.

"Bagus bukan?" tanyaku, lalu berdiri disampingnya. Jaejoong masih memandangi matahari, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Darimana kau mengetahui tempat ini?" tanyanya.

"Belum lama ini, sekitar dua bulan lalu saat aku berjalan-jalan dengan Boa" jawabku. Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya

"Boa? Sebenarnya, kalian ini berpacaran atau bagaimana sih? Kurasa hubungan kalian terlalu dekat untuk sekedar sahabat" Terlalu dekat untuk sekedar sahabat. Lalu, hubunganku dengan Jaejoong apakah tidak terlalu dekat untuk sekedar sahabat?

"Boa dekat denganku seperti kamu, dia sudah kuanggap adikku. Aku dan kamu juga sangat dekat, tapi kita bukan sepasang kekasih" aku tertawa hambar.

Jaejoong terdiam. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong memelukku dan berkata "Aku akan merindukanmu"

Aku membalas pelukannya "Aku pun juga"

Disinilah sekarang aku berada, di Incheon International Airport. Kurang dari satu jam, pesawatku akan lepas landas. Di sebelahku ada Jaejoong, Boa, Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin. Mereka mengantarkan kepergianku, walaupun sebenarnya dengan begini ada sedikit keinginan dalam hatiku untuk tetap tinggal disini.

"Panggilan terakhir untuk penumpang pesawat British Airways nomor penumpang BA1352…" tak terasa, sebentar lagi aku harus meninggalkan Korea. Meninggalkan Jaejoong, teman-temanku, kafeku, kehidupanku disini. Menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih dua puluh jam. Tinggal dan bekerja di London, yang mungkin memakan waktu bertahun-tahun. Aku menjadi tak yakin dapat menjalankan semua itu dengan baik.

"Yun, jaga dirimu baik-baik disana! Disana kamu sendiri, tidak ada Boa yang mengingatkanmu untuk makan, seperti di New York" pesan Yoochun, saat aku berpelukan dengan orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Aku tertawa mendengarkan pesannya, begitu pula dengan Boa dan Junsu.

"Iya Yun, jangan-jangan nanti saat kamu kembali ke Korea, yang kembali hanya tulangmu? Hahahaha" sambung Changmin, dengan senyuman jahilnya. Aku tertawa mendengarnya, sungguh aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat-sahabat seperti mereka.

Kini, aku memeluk Boa. Orang yang selalu di sampingku ketika aku SMA, kuliah, maupun sekarang di Korea.

"Nanti ketika kamu sudah pulang ke Korea, kamu sudah harus punya seseorang yang akan kamu kenalkan padaku sebagai pacarmu!" canda Boa. Aku kembali tertawa mendengarnya, lalu membalas candaannya.

"Kamu juga, nanti kalau kita bertemu lagi kau sudah harus punya pacar! Sebaiknya, kau dengan si Andrew itu. Kau tahu? Berandalan itu beberapa kali mengirim e-mail padaku, menanyakan kabarmu. Tampangnya juga tidak begitu buruk, hanya saja sikapnya yang sok jagoan" aku menggodanya tentang Andrew, orang yang sejak awal kami berkuliah mengejar-ngejar Boa. Boa mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu menjitak kepalaku.

"Kau ini menyebalkan Yun" gerutunya. Aku tertawa, mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Terakhir, pemeran utama hatiku. Kim Jaejoong, orang yang menjadi pemeran penting dalam hidupku selama ini. Tanpa dia, mungkin jalan ceritaku tak akan seperti ini. Mungkin, aku takkan mendapatkan pelajaran-pelajaran berharga tanpanya.

Jaejoong memelukku erat, tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Setelah cukup lama, dia melepas pelukkannya perlahan. Dia melihatku, lalu berkata dengan sangat pelan

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun" Suaranya hampir tak terdengar, tapi aku dapat mengerti dari gerakkan bibirnya. Aku mengangguk, lalu tersenyum padanya.

Entah apa yang merasuki diriku, bibirku menempel pada keningnya. Aku mengecup kening Jaejoong, untuk beberapa detik. Beberapa detik yang sangat berharga, yang membuat jantungku melompat kesana kemari. Berdetak sangat kencang, sampai aku takut ketika aku menghentikan kecupanku, jantungku akan ikut berhenti berdetak.

Akhirnya, aku melepaskan kecupanku, lalu melihatnya. Entah apa reaksinya setelah ini, aku sudah tidak peduli. Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa besar rasa cintaku padanya, walaupun mungkin dia tak menyadarinya. Aku menarik koperku, lalu melambaikan tanganku pada mereka. Jaejoong masih membeku di tempat, tapi sekilas aku melihatnya tersenyum. Sampai jumpa Korea, sampai jumpa teman-teman. Sampai jumpa pemeran utama kesayanganku, semoga kita akan segera bertemu kembali.

_2 tahun kemudian…_

Sudah dua tahun sejak aku meninggalkan Korea. Aku sibuk mengurusi kafe-kafe yang ada di Inggris, benar kata ibuku. Kafe disini benar-benar berantakan, hampir gila saat aku pertama kali datang dan harus menyelesaikan masalah yang tak bisa dianggap kecil.

Dari uang pengeluaran yang terlalu besar, gaji karyawan yang tidak jelas, sampai masalah saham-saham. Hampir gila aku mengurusnya. Waktuku dipenuhi dengan urusan kantor, tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai sedikitpun. Untungnya, sekarang keadaan mulai membaik, bahkan lebih maju dari TVfXQ Korea yang dulu kukelola. Ibu menyerahkan jabatan direktur TVfXQ kafe padaku, dengan alasan ibuku ingin mengurusi restorannya. Sedangkan ayahku sibuk dengan bisnis lainnya itu. Dengan begitu, aku mau tak mau harus tetap di London sementara ini, sambil memantau kafe-kafe TVfXQ.

Tok tok tok, pintu ruangan kerjaku di ketuk.

"Masuk" jawabku, sambil tetap mempelajari berkas-berkas yang akan digunakan untuk meeting nanti sore.

"_Excuse me, sir_. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" ujar sekretarisku. Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku? Seingatku, aku tak ada janji dengan orang lain hari ini.

"Ya, suruh dia masuk" jawabku akhirnya.

Orang yang ingin bertemu denganku itupun masuk. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Apakah aku salah melihat? Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Orang itu masih ada, dan ia tersenyum padaku.

Tak salah lagi, dia adalah Kim Jaejoong. Pemeran utama hatiku yang dua tahun ini kutinggalkan, sekarang berada di depanku. Dia berjalan mendekatiku, lalu memelukku.

"Katanya, kau akan kembali secepatnya. Tapi, sampai dua tahun kaupun tidak kembali" ujarnya ketika sudah berada di pelukanku. Aku tersenyum, lalu menggodanya

"Bukankah waktu itu kau berkata akan menungguku sampai kapanpun?" Jaejoong melepas pelukanku, lalu mencubit lenganku agak keras. Aku meringis kesakitan.

"Bukan masalah itu, tapi rasa rindu ini yang tak dapat ditahan" ujarnya lalu memelukku lagi. Aku memeluknya sangat erat, seperti anak kecil memeluk mainannya yang baru ditemukan, takut jika ia akan kehilangan mainannya, sama sepertiku. Aku takut dan tak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong untuk ketiga kalinya.

Setelah cukup lama melepas rindu, dia melonggarkan pelukkan kami, lalu bertanya

"Apakah…. Apakah aku sudah terlambat untuk mencintaimu?" Pertanyaannya membuatku tertegun sekaligus terkejut. Tak kusangka dia akan bertanya seperti itu. Aku tersenyum bahagia, dan dengan penuh cinta mengelus surai rambut indahnya.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat, Boo. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali" jawabku tulus. Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukkanku, melampiaskan kebahagiaanku ketika mendengarnya berkata "Aku mencintaimu" padaku.

FIN

Haha maafkan ffku yang gaje ini :')

Fyi, ini ffku pertamaku yang selesai lho YEEEYYY XD

FF ini kubah menjadi cerita non-ff (?) untuk tugas Bahasa Indonesia, di masukin ke buku kumpulan cerpen kelas hehe

Maap kalau ga sesuai EYD, kurang tanda baca, dll :')

Thanks for reading, and leave a review please ^^


End file.
